Twice the Victors: 100th Hunger Games
by OwnedInTheGames
Summary: The twist this year is... 48 Victors. A combination of the 2nd Quarter Quell, and What would have been the 3rd Quarter Quell.
1. Submissions

**Hello. It's the 100th Hunger Games. The 75th wasn't what it was, and only Katniss won the 74th. The twist this year is double the victors competing in the arena. Just fill out this form and post it in a review or PM it. There will be a week to submit, after that I'll use known victors too fill spaces if there are some. *New note* I will likely be adding appearance to your character. If you don't want me too, add it in the Optional section. If you've already submitted a character, PM me the appearance if you want too. By the way, I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. *DISCLAIMER* Any changes I make to your character I have reasons for. If you don't like it then PM me that and your character can easily not be a tribute.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Games won (subject to change if needed):

Family/Friends:

Volunteered/Reaped:

If Volunteered, why?:

If reaped, on a scale 1-10, how angry/sad are they to get reaped AGAIN?:

History:

How'd they win their games?:

Optional:

Interview Angle:

Interview Outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

**Arena Submission:**

Terrain:

Weather:

Mutts:

Natural disasters:

Other:

**For Arena submissions, I will make any necessary changes, but you will receive credit if I use it.**


	2. Tribute List

**If you have a problem with any changes I made, PM me so and I'll find a new tribute. I'll only ever even change age and games won. Remember how Finnick was the youngest winner ever at 14? Yeah. I'm getting people who won at 12, and I don't like it. I'll allow one or two people younger than him, but I don't want every victor to have won at twelve.**

**News: I'll be away for the rest of the week. I'll get back Saturday or Sunday and do an update again, then I'm going away again for a week. I might be able to get on, but I doubt I'll be able to update.**

Tribute List:

District 1:

Boy: Gloss Frar, 55. Games won: 62nd (Suzanne Collins ) *

Girl: Katerina Emerald, 19. Games won: 97th (Skyeblue5565)

Boy: Sapphire Flame, 75. Games won: 41st (me) *

Girl: Ivory Bellamere, 35. Games won: 81st (Nightfall12)

District 2:

Boy:

Girl: Cassia "Cassie" Penance, 25. Games won: 90th (Nightfall12)

Boy:

Girl:

District 3:

Boy:

Girl: Wiress Elfiza, 55. Games won: 61th (Suzanne Collins) *

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy: Vor Tide, 27. Games won: 88th (Petemidnight13(Sorry I added 10 years, I don't want EVERYONE to be in the 90s))

Girl: Marcilla Colver, 24. Games won: 92nd (Blissful Spirit)

Boy:

Girl:

District 5:

Boy: Elliot Kerwick, 36. Games won: 80th (EK1234567)

Girl: Inchigo Hana, 19. Games won: 96th (Skai Breeze)

Boy:

Girl:

District 6:

Boy: Daniel Linn, 89. Games won: 29th (weaslytherin)*

Girl:

Boy:

Girl:

District 7:

Boy: Jack Mason, 40. Games won 64th Hunger games (me)*

Girl:Nyssa Waverly, 19. Games won: 98th (laralulu(I changed her age so there won't be too many victors who won at 12))

Boy:

Girl:

District 8:

Boy:

Girl: Suiygn Trowli, 80. Games won: 32nd (Me)*

Boy:

Girl:

District 9:

Boy:

Girl:

Boy: Malino Courtuar, 100. Games won:16th (me)*

Girl:

District 10:

Boy:

Girl:

Boy:

Girl:

District 11:

Boy:

Girl: Alexi Damien, 13. Games won: 99th (weaslytherin)

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl: Vasilla Brookshier, 44. Games won: 73rd (xxEverybodyLovesAlissaxx(Don't comment on the games won.))

Boy:

Girl: Katniss Everdeen, 32, Games won: 74th (Suzanne Collins)

*** means bloodbath/ certain death**


	3. Sponsor List

**Time for sponsor information. Here it is:**

**Submitting a character: 10 points**

**Submitting a bloodbath character: 15 points**

**Getting a character in the games(you don't get submitting too): 20 points**

**Reviewing a chapter: 5-10 points (depends on the quality of the review. If the review is horrible I won't give any)**

**Submitting an area: 20 points- 5 more for the arena chosen.**

**Giving me ideas for another HG fanfic after this one: 10 points**

**Your character dying: 5-10 points (10 if it was your only, 5 if you had others)**

* * *

><p><p>

**More information:**

**Only food and supplies will be normal cost if it's for your tribute. If it's medicine, depending on price, it will be either doubled in price, or just half.**

**With weapons, depending on the weapons, it'll be double or triple, not counting arrows.**

**You don't need a character to sponsor; Review a chapter or PM me if you'd like to become a sponsor.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Time for sponsor gifts! PDT means Price doubled for your tribute, PTT means price tripled for your tribute, and PHT means price + half for your tribute.**

**Here they are:**

**1 point:**

**arrows**

**5 points:**

**Small loaf of bread**

**1 dagger (PDT)**

**5 throwing knives (PTT)**

**small canteen of water**

**10 points:**

**medium loaf of bread**

**2 daggers (PDT)**

**3 bandages(PHT)**

**medium canteen**

**raw meat**

**15 points:**

**large loaf of bread**

**large canteen**

**cane (PHT(23))**

**dried meat**

**bow (PHT(23))**

**first aid kit(bandages, some other things- PHT w/ disinfectant: PDT)**

**change of clothes**

**arrow quiver (30 arrows)**

**30 points:**

**Normal weapons (PM w/ questions(no PDT/PTT)**

**Advanced weapon (PM w/ questions)- only avalible here to buy for own tribute at PTT/ PDT**

**Sleeping bag**

**45 points:**

**Advanced weapons: only for other tributes**

**Medicine to save a life (PHT(67))**

* * *

><p><p>

**Sponsors:**

**Nightfall12 (40 points)**

**Skyeblue5565 (20 points)**

**Blissful Spirit (20 points)**

**Weaslytherin (60 points)**

**Laralulu (20 points)**

**Petemidnight13 (20 points)**

**xxEveryBodyLovesAlissaxx (20 points)**


	4. The twist's

**Okay. This part will explain EVERYTHING about this Quell. I won't be adding new chapters until I have the character list full though. I hope you like it. I haven't written any fantasy stories in a while, so the first chapter and this might be a little rusty. The president is different since Snow can't life forever. Make sure you remember; The 3rd QQ wasn't what it really was.**

**President Cornelius Snow's POV**

"Good Morning, residents of Panem!" I, President Cornelius Snow, announced. Today something historic would be announced. Today, the citizens of Panem shall learn of the fourth Quarter Quell. As a little girl was walking across the stage, I was readying myself to tell them the terms. Of course, I already knew the terms. Quarter Quells are exciting, and I am not a patient man.

"Here, sir." The little girl said softly. As I pulled out the card, I knew what the people we're expecting; something that would be remembered for years to come. And this would. The first Hunger Games where victors we're reaped to compete until the death.

"And the Fourth Quarter Quell will have four different twists!" I said, excitement almost escaping my voice. "Our first twist will be a repeat of the past, 48 tributes will compete. The second twist is something completely unheard of. The tributes will be victors of past Hunger Games!" The crown was definitely NOT expecting this. I head many different reactions. Some gasped, some weeped, some cheered. Everything.

"The third twist will be two different arenas. The first arena will be all 48 tributes. Then, the second arena will be after 24 are dead. All tributes will be healed so they're fit for them. The fourth and last twist will in both arenas; There will be four platforms. Thank you for listening. May the odds be ever in your favor. Goodbye, Panem!" These games will be legendary. Arivous Vladsmyth, the creator of the Quarter Quells, would become even more famous in the capitol after this.

**I hope you like this. I almost forgot, I will have a question after every chapter worth 4 sponsor points. PM me the right answer and you'll be rewarded with 5 Sponsor Points.**


	5. District 1 reapings

**Gloss Frar POV**

I woke up with a start. Today was reaping day. The day I, Gloss Anibuas Luokwo Frar, would volunteer for the 100th Hunger Games. I was going to win them. I knew it. I may be getting old, but not too old. I will be the first victor of two different games.

"Gloss, get down here! Breakfast is done!" Topaz, my beautiful wife of 27 years, yelled up the stairs. It always made me smile when she yelled. She thinks it's intimidating. I think it's cute. After all, I'm the one that won the Hunger Games. Maybe if she had it would mean more. But she didn't. She's just a weak, helpless old lady.

"Sure," I said with a smirk, "wouldn't want to miss the reapings."

Three hours later, I was on my way to the town center. I was going alone, since my family always preferred to wait as long as they could to go. I wasn't going to wait. I wanted it to be known that I was still able enough to win the Hunger Games. A feeling that I've only ever had once, when I volunteered as a child, came back. It was excitement. Something you don't get here very often.

**Katerina Emerald POV**

"I'll be winning the games again," I said to Ivory Bellamere, another victor, " Just you wait and see." I smirked. She thought that _she _was going to win again. Yeah right. She can try though. There are two female spots. But still, I'm younger. I still have all my youth. She's getting old. I'd like to see her try.

"Hey, cutie. Nice suit," I was saying on my way to the reapings. Why not have a little fun before I'm whisked away to fight again.

"Why thanks, my pretty lady. " The man said. I wasn't lying, he really was cute. I knew he has a girlfriend, but I didn't care. After all, I was the prettiest girl in District 1. I can't just leave these hot guys to all the other girls. Then why would I want to be here? There's nothing to do, if not flirt with cute guys.

**Sapphire Flame POV**

The reaping was about to begin. I was horrified. The capitol made us compete once, and now we have to do it a second time? I'm not too worried for myself. There are many victors for District 1, so the chances of me getting reaped are slim, and even then, someone will probably volunteer.

"Hehe lets start the reapings! You all know how special this year is, and I'm sooo excited to be your escort! Hehehehe!" The escort, Willa Taffy, giggled. She was probably the worst escort ever, I don't think she knows how to shut up and stop laughing. As she pulled a strip from the bowl, she announced that the female victors would be reaped first. "And our first female tribute here in District 1 is-"

"I volunteer!" I heard one of the female victors, Katerina Emerald, announce.

"Ahh, Katerina Emerald. I remember the reaping for your games. Volunteered then, volunteered now! Hehehe!" Willa giggled. "Our other female tribute is Diamond Graphite!"

"I volunteer! I'm Ivory Bellamere, as you may or may not know, and I shall win the 100th Hunger Games." She announced.

**Ivory Bellamere POV**

That was it. I had volunteered. I was going to win. I was going to win the 100th Hunger Games and be the first victor to win twice.

"Hehe, now for the male tributes! Our first male tribute will be Gloss Frar. Any volunteers?" Willa Taffy, our ridiculous escort, giggled. She looked around, expecting volunteers. None. I watched as Gloss took his seat next to me, smiling proudly. He looked to cocky and conceited. I bet he thought he could win. Yeah, sure. A 50 something year old victor. I remember watching a video of his games that my mother showed me when we were young. He was handsome. A trait that didn't follow him with age. He won side-by-side with his sister winning the games the next year.

"Our second tribute will be Sapphire Flame! Hehehe!" She announced loudly. She looked around, but I don't think she expected volunteers this time. The look on his face though, that was something. He looked so horrified. He gently kissed his wife, then walked up onto stage, sitting sadly next to Gloss.

**How was it? BTW, the reason for no trip to the justice building is because I can't decide how I want to do it yet. Also, it will only be first person POV when I'm doing it specific district. It'll be third person after that.**


End file.
